


All Those Years

by DarknessRises



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon - Musical, Canon Compliant, Cold War, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Headcanon, Injury Recovery, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Midquel, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Psychological Torture, Screenplay/Script Format, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessRises/pseuds/DarknessRises
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SPIES ARE FOREVERHow did Owen Carvour escape near death in an exploding Russian weapons facility? Who is this "someone" that introduced him to Chimera? How did he become the Deadliest Man Alive?What happened during all those years, when we thought he was dead?What if there was a musical about it?





	1. ACT 1 SCENE 1: Die Another Day

_Stage is dark. A heartbeat begins. Piano begin to play  The Coldest Goodbye softly in the background. Ellipses (...) represent audio fading in and out._

OWEN: ...you've just been used for sport by two of the world's greatest spies...

CYNTHIA: ...Is that Owen? Thank God...

CURT: ...We gotta blow this whole facility…

_Lights up on OWEN and CURT. CURT drops a banana peel in front of him, while OWEN looks disapproving._

CURT: What? The whole place is gonna be garbage in a few minutes.

_Lights Fade. Lights up on OWEN and CURT at ground level. CURT is mid stride toward OWEN, who is pushing buttons on a panel._

CURT: What's the hold up?

OWEN: Well, if we re-lock the safety barricades we can limit the blast.

CURT: We don't have time for this...

_Lights fade. An explosion sounds._

OWEN: Curt?

CURT: I lied. I set the timers for three minutes. Gotta run!

_Lights up. OWEN and CURT are running up the steps. Armed gunmen follow them._

OWEN: Oh, Curt Mega, you're going to be the death of me.

CURT: Nah, I'd never let you down.

OWEN: AAAARRRGGHHH

_Cut to black. All sound cuts accept the heart beat. With each beat brings a pulse of the lights that shows a new bit of the scene._

_Flash 1: OWEN lies on the ground, his arms and legs at strange angles_

_Flash 2: Men are running in from stage right to OWEN_

_Flash 3: OWEN is being dragged off stage_

_Cut to black. Heartbeat stops. Lights up on OWEN centre-stage handcuffed to a hospital gurney. OWEN wakes up, looks around, and tugs at his_ _restraints_

OWEN: Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song will be in the next chapter, but I don't know how to write songs so we'll see. 
> 
> I groomed through every detail in SAF thrice over to make this canon compliant.
> 
> Buckle up folks.


	2. ACT 1 SCENE 1 (Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen's interrogation doesn't go as painlessly as Curt's.
> 
> Plus, a dark musical number to signal the passage of time.
> 
> Owen's lines are generally 4 beats each  
> Russian's lines are 4-4-8

_ A Russian Security Officer (RSO) enters stage left and stalks to where OWEN is lying, coming to stand just behind him as he speaks. _

RSO:  I wouldn’t bother Agent Owen Carvour. You won’t be leaving this compound any time soon. 

OWEN:  Ah, I see my reputation precedes me.

RSO:  Indeed. Given your most recent escapades, imitating one of our own so expertly, we thought it best to learn all we could. 

OWEN: Well, I’m fla-aAAAH

RSO:  (grabbing Owen’s free wrist) You had a nasty fall Agent Carvour. Two broken legs, a sprained wrist, fractured ribs. I imagine it is still quite painful.

OWEN:  (strained laugh) Nothing a good scotch can't fix

_ OWEN stifles a yelp as the RSO pushes down on his abdomen. RSO no longer feigns politeness and practically hisses at OWEN. _

RSO:  You will need more than liquor when we are through with you. You will be begging for us to kill you. To put you out of your misery. Unless, you choose to cooperate. Then, you’ll find that we can be more lenient.

OWEN:  You bastard! I have nothing to give you.

RSO;  Your deception won’t work this time around. A man like you holds many secrets. For example, where did that friend of yours, Agent Curt Mega, bring the blueprints.

OWEN: He’s no friend of mine. He works for a different agency in a different country. I’m not privy to that information.

RSO; Don’t lie to me

OWEN: I’m not lying!

RSO: Really now? Because after you -how you say- obliterated his knees, our dear friend Oleg claimed you two were quite friendly with each other.

OWEN: So Oleg _did_ survive? How is-

_ OWEN shouts in pain again as RSO strikes one of his legs. His breath becomes laboured. _

RSO: Don’t change the subject. Where is he going?

OWEN: I don’t know. _BUT_ b-b-but I have an idea!

RSO: Go on?

OWEN: We ran a mission once before in Helsinki, Finland. My guess is they have a safe house or rendez-vous point there. He’ll have to pass through Saint. Petersburg to get there. That would be the best time to intercept him.

RSO: See? That wasn’t so hard. We have what we need for now. 

_ RSO moves to stage right and turns around just before he leaves. _

RSO: Until the next time Agent Carvour. 

_ RSO exits Stage Right. OWEN leans back and takes a deep breath. Clock ticks rhythmically and a bass guitar begins to play. _

 

**OWEN**

**Trapped in the dark as the hours tick by**

**Grit your teeth keep your head held high**

**They don’t care if you scream or cry**

**Just hold your tongue ‘til they let you die**

__

**It doesn’t matter what you say**

**It won’t take the pain away**

**My country, I will never betray**

**And so I die another day**

__

**RSO**

**Tie him down! Shine the lights!**

**Tighter and brighter when he fights**

**I must admit, this will be a twisted kind of thrill**

**Fists and knives! Whips and chains!**

**A thousand instruments of pain**

**Be ruthless and relentless until his guts or secrets spill**

__

**OWEN**

**It hurts but I can take it**

**My will, they cannot break it**

**I think I might just make it it**

**Information? I can fake it**

__

**It doesn’t matter what I say**

**They’ll believe it either way**

**Feed them lies that lead them astray**

**So I can die another day**

**RSO**

**You think we’re dumb, and you’re so smart?**

**We saw your lies and tore them apart**

**A clever trick for certain, but we are not so blind**

**Lock him up! Turn out the lights!**

**Leave him in eternal night**

**We may have broken your body but we can also break your mind**

__

**OWEN**

**Suddenly I’m thrown right back**

**In oppressive black I lie**

**Useless wreck of shattered bones**

**You left me alone to die**

**Sticks and stones do not compare**

**To seeing you stare at me** **as**

**Sirens blare and fires burn**

**Then you turn your back and flee**

**…**

**Spoken: Curt...This is your fault.**

**…**

**Sung: Your the reason that i’m here**

**The death of me and my career**

**The reason I’m in pain and fear**

**I was blind but now it’s clear**

__

**That every time pain begun**

**You’re the one that cocked the gun**

**When you left me on that floor**

**So I won’t cry for you**

**Or lie for you**

**Or spy for you**

**Or die for you**

**Anymore**

**…**

**RSO**

**Spoken: Ready to speak?**

**OWEN**

**I think we can arrange something.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suspect the musical number sounds better in my head, given how I know the tune. Maybe one day I'll record and upload it. Maybe.
> 
> The last bit is meant to parallel "Spy Again". 
> 
> The bridge actually uses a 7-5-3 version of the Burmese climbing rhyme mixed with an ABCB pattern.


	3. ACT 1 SCENE 2: Deals With The Devil

**** Berlin (Russian Zone), East Germany

THREE MONTHS LATER

_ A tinny-sounding conversation is happening between two men in French. Scene open on OWEN sitting at a desk Upstage Right. On his desk is a typewriter, a tape player, a glass, and stacks of paper. The French conversation is coming from the tape player. _

_ OWEN is not typing, but fiddling with the typewriter. He removes one of the keys and notes its sharpness on the bottom side before putting it back in place. _

_ Russian Diplomat (RD) enters Stage Left.  _

RD: What is the progress on the translation?

OWEN: (Turns off the recording and sighs) Slow. The audio isn’t great and both of them speak with different dialects so it may take some time yet.

RD: Not acceptable. We need these translations as soon as possible.

OWEN: And I’m going as fast as I can. Here.

_ OWEN hands some papers to RD _

OWEN: This is what I have so far. It contains the name of several potential defectors and double agents within Berlin. Do you have my compensation?

RD: You will get compensation when the job is done.

OWEN: Oh come on! You can’t hand me double the work then refuse to pay me.

RD: Remember your place Carvour. You are a prisoner here, not a guest. We could just as easily send you back to be tortured.

OWEN: You certainly _could_ , but it would hurt you more than me.

RSO: (Scoffs) You are delusional.

OWEN: Perhaps I am, but I’m not wrong. If you choose to torture me, I’ll resist the whole way through. By the time you get that translation, it will be obsolete. Completely useless.

RD: And you will be screaming in pain.

OWEN: Exactly! I’ll be in no position to do your dirty-work.

RD: You-you stubborn, ungrateful Мудак!

OWEN: (Holds up hands) I’ll do the translation! Please, I just need my fix.

RD: (Eyes Owen with his lips pressed) Fine, but don’t forget who is in charge here.

_ RD produces a small prescription bottle from his jacket pocket. He dumps the contents into OWEN’s right hand. OWEN takes the pills and places his right hand on the desk, then takes a sip from the cup with his left hand. _

OWEN: (sighs) Thank you. I will get the translation to you as soon as possible. 

RD: Good. I _will_ withhold the medication next time this happens.

_ RD exists Stage Left. OWEN lifts his right hand to reveal a small pill. _

OWEN: The lengths I have to go through to get my hands on this.

_ OWEN  moves from behind the desk to reveal he is in a wheelchair. He moves to a cabinet and takes out a hidden stash of pills and places the ne one inside before hiding the stash again. _

OWEN: What have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When an agent’s body is crippled, they must use their wits. 
> 
> Owen was transferred to Berlin to have easier access to wiretaps. He has been providing the Russians counterintelligence in exchange for
> 
> a) his life  
> b) semi-decent treatment for a prisoner of war who is considered dead by his own country  
> c) pain medication. He really isn’t in pain anymore, but he needs his fix
> 
> I'm spending some time to figure out when certain events will occur within the story. I don't like happenstance in stories so I want things to be a logical conclusion of decisions made by the characters. Choice driven stories are significantly more engaging.


	4. ACT 1 SCENE 2 (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slower "Owen contemplating life" song.
> 
> Angst with hope.

_ OWEN moves back to his desk and continues to listen to the audio recording. Light dim on OWEN. Spotlight on two men on the walkway. They begin in French but continue in English for the sake of the audience. _

MAN_1: What about the newest proposal? Are we going forward with it?  


MAN_2: All parties have approved, except for the obvious I suppose, but we can’t really help that.

MAN_1: We will see his response soon enough. Date and time?

MAN_2; Tomorrow at 12:45.

MAN_1: That doesn’t leave a lot of room for preparation.

MAN_2: That’s the point. We need to see how he will perform under pressure.

MAN_1: That’s fair. So, tomorrow at 12:45, we incite a riot at Willy-Brandt and Domstraße and remain near the outskirts of the crowd. If the target complies, we disengage. If he resists, we begin stage two.

MAN_2: Affirmative. It will be quite chaotic. The Russians will likely lose some prisoners by the time the dust has settled.

MAN_1: Even better.

_ The tape stops. Spotlight off and lights brighten on OWEN who stares at the tape, then at the door Stage Left. _

OWEN: That’s...That’s _this_  location...I should report it, but...I could, after all this time...

_ A ticking begins. _

**OWEN**

**Ninety days**

**Ninety days I’ve traded away**

**For this pathetic imitation of living, lost in unforgiving**

**Moral grey**

 

**Thirteen weeks**

**Thirteen weeks of this losing streak**

**In a game that’s not worth playing, ‘cause the future keeps on staying**

**Utterly bleak**

 

**I thought that**        **/** **I was scheming**

**Waiting for a chance**

**To make a break** **/** **But I was dreaming**

**Living in a trance**

**I couldn’t shake** **/** **From all the pills**

**And the lies that I had fed myself**

**And now it**        **/**        **gives me chills**

**To realize I have a chance**

**After**

 

**Twenty years**

**Twenty years I exploited fears**

**Serving a different man in red laden attire, a chance to fix what prior**

**Brought too many tears**

 

**Just survive**

**Just survive so at 12:45**

**I can slip through their fingers in the riot. This is my shot I can’t deny it**

**To be alive**

 

**The moment I've      /       been planning for**

**To make my great escape**

**From this prison      /      and this frozen war**

**Is finally taking shape**

 

 

**After ninety days**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small piece with only 4 verses separated by a bridge. I hope the format makes it easier for you guys to read.
> 
> Owen kept telling himself he would escape when the opportunity arose, but he was only deluding himself because he was too scared to take that leap. Now that escape is staring him in the face, he cannot ignore it.


	5. ACT 1 SCENE 3: Burning In Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main reason I decided to write this fan-fiction.
> 
> Imagine this on the same stage as Spies Are Forever
> 
> Mostly stage directions and song in this one.

**** THE NEXT DAY

_ Scene opens on a crowd of protesting citizens, shouting in German. _

COMPANY: Befreie Ostdeutchland! Befreie Ostdeutchland!

_ One man stands on a box above the crowd. Music kicks in with a snare drumbeat and overdriven bass riff. _

 

**LEADING MAN**

**I look around and see what I have seen before**

**Civilians caught in between another’s war**

**Russia came with legal fetters**

**Westerners are not much better**

**We will not accept this mayhem anymore**

 

**_***Drumbeat for 2 bars***_ **

 

**CITIZEN 1**

**Russia steals the crops from seeds that I have sowed**

**CITIZEN 2**

**And forces science to break all its moral codes**

**CITIZEN 3**

**We look into the West and see**

**CITIZEN 4**

**A free and thriving Germany**

**LEADING MAN**

**They have the prosperity that we are owed**

 

**_***Drumbeat for 2 bars***_ **

 

**TOGETHER**

**You can’t raze what we have risen**

**This is not your land**

**We are the German Democratic Republic**

**This is where we stand**

**You can’t quench the flame within.**

**That is burning in Berlin**

 

_ The CITIZENS (who are standing in a line upstage) exit stage left. Behind them, OWEN is by his desk, filing the back end of the typewriter key. A loud clatter is heard from offstage. OWEN puts the makeshift weapon in his pocket and checks his watch _

 

OWEN: Right on schedule

_ RD rushes in Stage Left, his tie half-done and hair messy.  _

RD: I need those translations now!

OWEN: What’s going on?

RD: (Starting to grab papers, his back to OWEN) Not important, but I need to get those translations with me. I am leaving.

OWEN: No. You’re not.

RD: (Turning around) What are y-

_ OWEN pushes himself from the wheelchair and jumps at RD, slashing his throat with the makeshift weapon. The two collapse to the ground. RD struggles and gurgles before eventually growing still. OWEN begins to search through the dead man’s pockets. _

_ *** _

_ Light fade on the lower stage. Lights up on the upper stage where there are two armed guards. _

 

**GUARD 1**

**Look at these ungrateful children throw their tantrums**

**They decide to sing along to their own anthems**

**GUARD 2**

**How dare they besmirch this nation?**

**Put us in this situation?**

**GUARD 1**

**They are defectors, let the bullets brand them**

**BOTH**

**They will suffer for their sin**

**In the burning in Berlin**

 

_ Lights down on upper, lights up on lower. Shots are fired. CITIZENS scatter and scream. One throws a flare base of the building, causing it to light on fire. _

_ Lights down on lower. Red lights up on upper. The men are still shooting. OWEN appears at the side in his wheelchair.  _

 

_**Mini Reprise** _

**90 beats**

**90 beats that my heart repeats**

**That’s how long it takes to change the course of fate      / And leave all that I hate**

**At my feet**

 

**(Same time)**

**OWEN: And if I do not win**

**GUARDS: Suffer for their sin**

**CITIZENS: Quench the flame within**

**TOGETHER**

**Watch the burning in Berlin**

**END OF SONG (background music continues)**

 

_ He approaches one guard and stabs up with the makeshift weapon. He then grabs the gun and shoots the remaining men. Unable to pass the dead bodies, he hauls himself up on the railing and stumbles to the stairs, coughing as the fire grows more intense. He makes it to the landing. _

_ Another guard is blocking the exit stage right. _

A GUARD: Don’t move any of you! You will burn in the fire you created!

_ OWEN lifts the gun and shoots the guard in the head with one shot. _

OWEN: Go! Run!

_ The CITIZENS run off stage right, except one, who opens the ladder and hoists OWEN down. The man supports OWEN and the pair exit stage right. _

 

_ Blackout, music fades, and end of Scene 3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know if there is any part on a typewriter that can be used to slash someone's throat, but given that this is the universe where the main antagonist was caused by a banana peel and the main protagonist gives up state secrets because he's ticklish, I really don't care.
> 
> Also, ever notice how The Deadliest Man tends to go for the throat?


	6. ACT 1 SCENE 4: Help Me Help You Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After my little accident, I met someone" - Owen Carvour
> 
> Apologies in advance, there is no song in this scene.

****_ Lights up on three chairs centerstage, facing forward to represent the backseat of a car. OWEN enters stage left, being supported by the other man. OWEN is placed in the leftmost seat and the mystery man sits in the rightmost. _

THE MAN: (To driver, in a German accent) Drive.

_ The sound of a car speeding off and the men are pushed back in their seats. OWEN looks out his window nervously. _

THE MAN: Sir? Sir. Hey!

_ OWEN jumps in his chair and faces THE MAN. _

OWEN: (Breathing hard) Uh sorry what?

THE MAN: Are you alright?

OWEN: Yes. I’m better. A lot better. For a second I thought I wouldn’t make it out. Uh, thank you. For helping me back there.

THE MAN: I should say the same. You are an impressive marksman. 

OWEN: I’ve had a lot of practice...what with the war and all.

THE MAN: I understand. (Extending his hand) My name is David.

OWEN: (Shaking hands) Hello David, I’m Grant. 

_ DAVID laughs before pulling a passport out of his pocket and handing it to OWEN. _

DAVID: Nice try, but I think Owen suits you better.

_ OWEN’s smile drops. He looks through the passport and begins to chuckle. He mutters to himself, growing louder as he speaks. _

OWEN: Of course. Of course, this isn’t over. It never is, is it? No. Not in this business! Once a spy, always a spy, _isn’t that right?_

_ OWEN bursts into another coughing fit, but stifles it quickly. He turns to DAVID. _

OWEN: What do you want then?

DAVID: Well, the first thing I want is to get you out of Russian territory and to a hospital.

OWEN: So you’re not with the Russians.

DAVID: (Sneering) No, fuck the Russians! I am part of an organization that is working against the Russian government. To take down those tyrants.

OWEN: Alright. This organization, who are they and what do they want with me?

DAVID: I...cannot disclose that information-

OWEN: Of course you can’t. 

DAVID: _Yet._ Our main headquarters is in France, where you can meet our founder and director. We will be airlifted from the French zone to-

OWEN: No.

DAVID: What?

OWEN: No. I am not getting involved with another agency, especially one I know nothing about. 

DAVID: We are not asking you to make a decision now.  Simply hear us out, then you can decide if you want to be a part of the team. 

OWEN: And if I refuse?

DAVID: Once we reach France, you are a free man.

OWEN: I don’t believe you.

DAVID: (Clearly irritated) Then leave. Right now. I’ll stop the car and you can just walk away from everything, but how long do you think an injured fugitive will last on the streets of Russian occupied Berlin? 

OWEN: (Scoffs) You know, you’re just like the rest of them. Claiming I have a choice when the alternative is death or torture or worse.

DAVID: I’m trying to help you. Owen. I could have left you in that building to burn. Or never sent those tapes that conveniently listed the date and time of the protest, giving you the best opportunity to escape.

OWEN: That was you. You were one of the men on those tapes. Who was the other?

DAVID: (Smug grin) Only one way to find out. 

OWEN: (Sighs) Fine. I’ll go with you to France, but don’t expect me to join your little society. I am done with secrets.

_ Lights down. The sound of a car turns to the sound of a helicopter and fades. Spotlight on the bridge, where an UNKNOWN figure stands, his back to the audience. A rewind sound plays and a tinny recording begins. _

RECORDING: I am done with secrets.

_ UNKNOWN chuckles then speaks with in French. _

UNKNOWN: Quelle chance, Monsieur Carvour. Il n'y aura plus de secrets. Je promets.

_ Blackout _

_ End of Scene 4 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard for me to write because it is the transition scene. It is necessary for the plot, but oh so...normal? Idk, maybe that's just me. This is draft 4.
> 
> Anyway, the scene after this is another fun one AND we get to see some familiar faces AND there is so much music.


	7. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being away. I was camp counselling. I'll have an actual addition to the story soon, but in the meantime, enjoy this interpretation of Cynthia after Owen's death.

_ Lights up on a familiar office. SUSAN enters with a tray of coffee and sugar. He sets it down and beings to prepare it, when the phone rings. SUSAN sets down the pot and answers it. _

SUSAN: Cynthia Houstan’s office-

CYNTHIA: Why the fuck did you stop pouring my coffee? Did I not say I wanted my coffee with two sugars ready by the time I got back? Those sugar cubes take time to dissolve, Susan! _There better not be clumps of sugar in my coffee when I drink it, Susan!_

_ The phone hangs up and SUSAN quickly pours the rest of the coffee, places two sugar cubes in the cup, and stirs. CYNTHIA barges in. _

CYNTHIA: Stop. 

_ SUSAN backs up and CYNTHIA takes a slow sip of the coffee while staring him down. _

CYNTHIA: (Long pause) Okay you passed, but barely. God, I swear there is not one agent in this entire fucking facility who can stay focused on a task. At least you aren’t as bad as the last guy. I came into my office and that dumbshit had spilled the entire pot. Left a mess everywhere that _I_ had to get someone else to clean up. Fucking dweeb...

_ Cynthia takes a long sip and then moves toward SUSAN, clearly irritated. _

CYNTHIA: And he didn’t even spill the sugar either. Can you believe that? Like, if he was going to ruin one thing, why’d it have to be the coffee? I can drink coffee black. It’ll be bitter, but it gets the damn job done. Instead I’m left with this pile of sugar!

_ CYNTHIA grabs SUSAN by the collar and screams in his face. _

CYNTHIA: What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do with that Susan?! HUH?! He’s too sweet on his own. Too sweet and sensitive for this line of work. I can’t foil the Russians with a pile of sugar. I can hardly foil Canada with that!

_ Cynthia goes back to her desk and collapses in her chair, still loud, but much quieter by her standards. She sighs. _

CYNTHIA: And I’ll never tell anyone, but I care about the sugar. There’s nothing quite like it, but without the coffee, this whole convoluted metaphor falls apart and the sugar becomes a sad, pathetic drunk...and now instead of a perfectly balanced cup of morning coffee, I’m left with...a cosmopolitan. 

_ She snaps her head toward SUSAN. _

CYNTHIA: Tell anyone about this and your fucking dead. Now get me the next report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When I got the news that Owen died and you lived, I creamed into Susan's neck for five minutes then I locked it up and moved on."   
> \- Cynthia Houstan


End file.
